1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pool safety equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to a lint trap cover for installation on a lint trap unit located upstream of a pool filter pump, in which the cover is configured to vent air into the lint trap unit when a vacuum level within the unit exceeds a specified vacuum limit, so that an obstruction is prevented from being trapped by suction to an inlet of the filter pump system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vacuum relief safety valve for preventing a child or an object from being trapped by suction to a drain or any other suction line of a swimming pool filter pump system is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,624 to Ciochetti, incorporated herein by reference. The Ciochetti safety valve offers significant safety advantages for many pool applications. However, it would be desirable if a safety valve were available that could be more readily retrofitted to an existing pool.